Apologise
by DynamicDuo 911
Summary: Tsunade has finally had enough. She has had enough of Jiraya's "research" but it seams that even Jiraya has had enough. He had a reason. One shot. JiraXTsun. Short and sweet. Please read!


Suzaku Here. Another strange pairing that I love. Short and Sweet. Enjoy!

* * *

Tsunade was looking out at Konaha thinking about her teammates or former teammates, Orochimaru and Jiraya. Orochimaru she could truly care less about. She was thinking about the one that really mattered. She hadn't seen him in five months. This made her upset. He had gotten into a habit of stopping by every month to say hi. She sighed and put her hands on her desk. Her eyes met the piles of paper work that was next to her to do list and decided to go for a walk.

The sun was setting and the orange pink daze from the sun made the clouds look like huge cotton candy wads. Her good mood soon evaporated as her eyes met the back of Jiraya's clothes. The rest of him was in the girls bathing house. Tsunade instantly felt angry and she balled her fist in her pocket. She made her way over to Jiraya with one thought in her head; _this is going to stop now!_

* * *

"So anyways I just wanted to apologies. I never though this would happen but if I'm going to even have a chance at getting her then this has to stop."

By this time all the girls forgot everything what they had caught him doing. He had waited until they were fully dressed (and not watching to see I mean asking!). He had bought them all chocolates and apologized for everything all because he had fallen in love with another girl!

"Who is she?"

"Oh well I'm sure you know who she is. Her name is AAH!"

* * *

Tsunade reached out and graded Jiraya's ear.

"AAH!"

"Jiraya, get out of there now!"

Tsunade threw Jiraya out of the door way and he ended up slamming into a tree.

"Don't you ever EVER **EVER **let me catch you in there again!"

Tsunade started to chase Jiraya around Konaha.

"No! Tsunade that's not what I was OW!"

"What else would you be doing at the entrance to the girls bath house!"

"_I was apologizing! I stopped I promise!"_

The girls pocked there heads out of the bathhouse and watch as Tsunade chased Jiraya all around Konaha. She was smacking him as many times as possible.

"_Ow Ow, I'm serious!"_

"Ah! So that must be the girl he likes!"

"_ow ow"_

"Gese, That thing," She giggled. "She's a monster. Hehe"

""Ume-chan! That was really mean." The black girl hit Ume on the head.

"OW! Akane-chan that hurt!"

"_Ow! Ow! Stop! I'm sorry okay! OW!"_

The two girls, Ume and Akane, turned there attention back to Jiraya and Tsunade. She had actually hit Jiraya this time and he really went flying. He slammed into a building that was about ten feet from Tsunade.

"_Ooww! Tsunade that really hurt!"_

"_Your one of the legendary Sanin, I think you'll get over it."_

"Think we should help?"

Akane shrugged, "Why not."

Akane and Ume made there way over to Tsunade. Akane stopped half way and then turned to Ume.

"Hey. Isn't she the Hokage?"

"Hey yeah she is!"

They ran over as Tsunade continued to give what was probably the most boring lecture known to man.

"Ano…Hokage-sama."

"What?!" She said turning to the two girls. They cringed a little.

"Ano…well it's about Him" They both pointed to Jiraya.

"What did he do now?"

"Well... nothing."

"What!! Wait he what? Tsunade stopped and looked at them as if they were speaking some foreign language.

"I can see we need to take this slow. He did not do anything."

Tsunade looked puzzled. "Wait so then you wanted him to..."

If the two girls had been drinking something it would have been all over Tsunade by now. They began franticly waving there hands in a no formation.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! He was apologizing! He even gave us Chocolates!"

Ume and Akane both held up there chocolate grinning widely.

"Where you the only ones that got that or..."

"Oh no he gave them to all the girls!"

"Oh, well thank you for um telling me."

"No problem! Come on Ume-chan lets go!"

The two girls left with their chocolates leaving a very stunned Tsunade and Jiraya, who at the moment was rubbing him newly formed bruise.

"I guess I owe you and apology?" Tsunade said uncertain.

Jiraya eyed Akane and she quickly gave him a thumbs up then disappeared from view. He looked back to Tsunade and then an Idea popped into his head.

"So, You owe me an apology eh."

She glared at him,"Don't make a big deal about it!"

"Well if you owe me an apology you could always let me..."

"NO!"

"Take you out to dinner."

"Absolutely Noo... wait what?"

Jiraya felt his face turn red and looked down.

_Darn why am I acting so freaking shy around her! What's wrong with me!_

"I wanted to ...you know."

She rose and eyebrow, "what?"

"Um, I wanted to um..."

"TELL ME ALREADY!"

"takeyoutodinner"

She blinked. Jiraya took a deep breath. This was everything.

"Can I take you to dinner?"

Now if Tsunade was stunned earlier it was nothing compared to what her reaction was now.

"Well, I um I have work to do you know."

Jiraya hung his head, "oh Yeah. Okay."

"But I never really was on for sticking around to do paper work."

Jiraya's face light up as he looked up at her," Really!"

She winked at him, "Pick me up at seven."

"O...Okay" Tsunade waved and as she did started to make her way to the office. She laughed quietly as his cries of success filled the town.

* * *

Please Review! 


End file.
